A Pair of Insane Hearts
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: Two tortured young women are held captive by two men who work in the darkness but when two new students come to school, everything changes. Can these new students get through to these girls and break them away from the darkness and into the light? Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! Warnings: Implied rape, bad language, mentions of abuse.
1. Prologue

A Lost Pair of Insane Hearts

Malik Ishtar was walking down the street to Domino High School with her boyfriend Akefia Touzoukou and her best friend Jou. Akefia had an arm draped around Malik's shoulders, listening in to the two blonde girls' conversation. They were talking about the usual for them: how Jou was getting on with her lover, how things were going with Akefia, how things were going not being at home with their abusive fathers, how they planned to destroy the school also known as hell, and how to try and escape the gang they were in. That's right the two girls were forced into a gang by their nearly always drunk fathers. They'd had a chance at escaping once upon a time, but when the two leaders of the Wildpack Gang had made them their lovers, their efforts had been crushed.

Diesel Kane (Street name – Hirutani) had longed for Jounouchi Katsuya because she was tied with Malik for best fighter in the slums. First it had just been a lusty thing but after he had drugged and taken her a couple of times, he became obsessed with Jou. He stalked her every move; every phone call was taped, every comb of her long blonde hair was captured on film, every time she blinked her honey eyes a picture was taken. When Hirutani had learnt her every day pattern, he had made sure that where ever Jou went, she would see him. One time though, when Jou was scared to even blink, Hirutani had pulled her into an alley, tied her up to a lamp-post and raped her six times. Then Kane claimed that they were now dating and she belonged to him.

Akefia Touzoukou (Street name – Thief King) had chosen Malik because while she was just as good a fighter as Jou, she had a slightly bigger chest and if you touched the scars on her back, she would relapse into her memories and wouldn't fight back. It was a complete one-sided sex thing between them until Akefia started to become possessive of her. No other man could touch her without mysteriously disappearing within the next week or so. The only good thing in this relationship was that Malik was able to stay away from her father Aalaam Ishtar. Of course that was ruined because she had to spend the time with Akefia, and when he wasn't fucking her, she had to listen to Jou being fucked by Hirutani. Why did they have to live together? She could cope with this happening to her but to hear her best friend's cries and screams every night broke her heart.

"You two should stop talking about this; it'll only upset you more when you realize you're _not_ going to be getting away from us. Sorry girls, well not really, but you're ours." Akefia smiled lecherously at Malik while he said so. She shivered in fear and turned her head to the ground, only knowing where to go because of Akefia's hand on her shoulder, guiding her past the alleys and to the place where she finally could spend some time away from her deranged lover. However, the school may have acted as a sort of haven for the two abused girls, but they still thought of it as another form of hell and planned to destroy it one day.

The three of them continued on their path to school and discovered a fourth individual waiting for them as per usual. Jou walked over and obediently let herself be held captive, in the arms of the one who tormented her most. The hands trailed down from her shoulders, lightly touching Jou's breasts and fondling them a bit, before they kept tracing down Jou's body, curling around her waist to grab her ass, holding her to Hirutani.

"Hey you little whore, did you miss your master this morning mutt?" Hirutani spanked his captive's ass and smirked cruelly.

"Yes master Hirutani." Jou's answers were to be clipped and to the point, the same with Malik's when asked a question from their captors, or they would be punished extra badly at night. Hirutani spanked her again and his smirk grew as he felt his obsession tremble beside him. He rubbed the ass he so loved making his, and pulled Jou even closer into his chest.

"You like that you little bitch?" Jou gave the only answer she was allowed to and murmured yes in reply. "Good little whore. Well if you like it so much, who am I to deny such a pretty, needy bitch? Follow me slut." Hirutani pushed her away from his chest slightly and seized her wrist. He tugged her towards the school and Malik, who had been watching in horror (though she was unable to show it), knew that they were going to be late for class. Hirutani would've taken Jou down to the basement; it's where they were always taken when their lovers needed them. Though she felt horrible for it, Malik couldn't help but be relieved. Jou being fucked meant that she wouldn't be used until at least lunchtime.

Akefia confirmed this fact a little as he grunted in disappointment. "Shit, it was my turn to have basement sex today. Ugh, well I guess I'll have to wait a bit, I'm not suicidal enough to piss off the boss." Malik didn't try to struggle as Akefia slapped her behind and squeezed, groping her ass all the time as they walked to class.

When they reached their first lesson, Akefia immediately dragged his girl to the chairs in the back and sat down, forcing Malik onto his lap. Thirty five minutes later, Jou and Hirutani burst in, Hirutani smirking maliciously and Jou, playing her part perfectly and acting how she used to before all the crap happening around them started. Her eyes betrayed her though; they were so filled with pain and looked more dead than usual. This was the part the two girls could never get right. Thankfully no person other than these four people knew about the dead looks in the eyes of Jou and Malik, Hirutani and Akefia scared off everyone so that nobody ever got close enough to see the truth. But if one could ever get Malik or Jou to warm up to them, they would be drowning in the two pairs of eyes that had no trace of life in them whatsoever. The two victims would never be able to get this part down. They never got the eyes right, never the eyes.


	2. New Girls

A Pair of Insane Hearts

'What did we do to deserve this?' Jou thought miserably from Hirutani's lap. 'Malik and I haven't done anything wrong to deserve this torture, have we? The worst we've done is suck at school and being in the Wildpack. And that wasn't even our decision!'

Jou sighed, half listening to the teacher as he droned on and on about current changes to the school. First he talked about the new gym being built next month, and then he talked about curriculum. Jou groaned knowing that even if these hellish lessons were going to be getting easier, she and Malik would still fail. Then the teacher rambled about two new students. Jou perked up at that, thinking that it would be nice to see some new faces around the school. She was friendly by nature, with Malik being the total opposite, and she cherished the thought at meeting someone new. She drooped though when Hirutani pulled her closer to his chest, and she was reminded that it wouldn't matter about the new kids, because she and Malik weren't girls that other people got close to. Everybody was scared of Hirutani and Akefia.

"Students, here are your new classmates. Please don't mob them; I'm pretty sure they'll need to breathe like the rest of us do." The class chuckled at the teacher's unintentional joke. "Come on in girls!" In walked a tall girl who would reach up to Jou's shoulder and a short one who had barely reach past her hip.

The short girl had pale skin, an innocent round face, and large amethyst eyes that were shining with excitement. She had a cute button nose and pouty rose lips, turned up in a smile. Her hair was INSANE! It stuck up like a star and was mainly black with a burgundy outline going all the way around. She had blonde bangs at the front of her wacky hair that either stuck out to the sides or framed her chibi face, one stray lock of hair falling towards her nose and landing in the centre of her forehead. To suit her small height, the new girl had a rather small chest area and a little bit of a skinny frame. Her body was one that was built for running away and Jou frowned, 'She may get bullied a bit.'

The tall new girl had long white hair, big soft brown eyes and pale pink lips that smiled nervously at the people watching her. Her skin was paler than the shorter girl's, it was practically white. She would look almost sickly if not for the blush in her cheeks and the healthy way she held herself. Her tall body was quite skinny as if she didn't eat much, and she was bigger around her chest than the short girl was, but only slightly. She also looked like she would be good at running away and with her long legs it would probably be easier for her. Jou's frown deepened, 'These girls are practically screaming, "Here I am! Come bully me!"'

"Now girls, would you please introduce yourself to the class and tell us a bit about yourselves?" The teacher asked, seeing that the teenagers had looked at the two new students and wanted to know about the newbies.

The short girl went first. "Hi! My name's Yugi Moto and I'm 16 years old! I transferred here from Domino High at the other end of the city with my friend here." She pointed at the taller new girl. "I love playing games with my Grandfather and my older brother and I always win! My favourite game is a card game called Duel Monsters!"

Yugi's friend spoke now and while Yugi had spoken in an excited - if not slightly naïve - voice, her friend talked in a shy tone. "H-hello, I'm Ryou Touzoukou and I'm 16. I transferred here to Rintama from Domino High with Yugi as she already told you. I enjoy playing games too and my favourite kind is an RPG called Monster World. I live with my older brother and I like reading."

"Thank you Yugi and Ryou. Now for your first couple of weeks here, you're going to be assigned guides. Your guides will show you around the school and help you learn the ropes. They will have the same classes as you, so try to get along as you'll be seeing them a lot. Is that alright with you?" The teacher tried to make it sound like the two had a choice, but his voice was a dead giveaway that that wasn't true. Yugi and Ryou guessed that but nodded their consent without protest.

"Ok, I'll show you your guides after the class is over, but for now let's find you some seats." The teacher looked around and saw that there were only two. Jou and Malik noticed aswell and groaned. The two empty seats were the ones they were meant to use, if they were taken by someone else they themselves would be doomed to sit on Akefia's and Hirutani's laps until they all graduated! They didn't call this out though, Jou and Malik would never get away from Hirutani and Akefia, and they would be punished extra badly tonight if they tried.

"Alright, Yugi, you can take the seat next to Jou. She's the pale blonde girl sitting in that boy's lap. And Ryou you take the seat next to Malik. She's the tanned blonde girl sitting in _that _boy's lap. Sound good?" Again in the teacher's voice, it was obvious that he was giving them no choice.

"It's fine, thank you Sir." Yugi practically skipped to her seat and Jou had to wonder how naïve and/or dumb she was. This new girl was going to have to sit in a seat next to one of the scariest guy's in school.

"I agree with Yugi, thank you Sir." Ryou said in her soft voice and Malik was thinking a similar thing to her best friend. Just how oblivious were these girls? Well they were about to find out.

"Malik, Jou can you stay back here for a moment? There is something that I have to tell you." While the rest of class walked out for their next lesson, the two blonde girls stayed behind and noticed that Ryou and Yugi had stayed in the classroom too.

"Jou and Malik, did you hear earlier that these two girls would be getting a guide to show them the ropes around school the first few weeks they're here? Or were you pulling the usual routine and letting it go in one ear and out the other?" He didn't stop speaking, even as he saw that the two blondes had opened their mouths to try and speak. "Well despite never paying attention and being so closed off to everyone, I think it should be you that shows these two the ropes." He gestured to the whitette and her friend.

"Sir, how could you possibly think that choosing us as their guides was a good idea!? It's not even a sane one!" Malik watched amusedly as Jou protested against the stubborn teacher. She could tell that there was no real protest against it. Jou loved interacting with new people; it was the way she was. No, Jou wasn't protesting for herself, it was an act to try and fool Hirutani and Akefia who were eavesdropping on them in the corridor. If anyone should be protesting against this, it should be Malik. She had always been closed off from other people, preferring her own company; it had taken Jou three years to get close to Malik. Malik had always felt lonely and had hated the way her personality was, but now she thought it was a blessing. It had made acting as if nothing bad was going on easy, she only had to be herself since she was closed off anyway. But it was harder for Jou, and it hurt Malik to know that the girl that had weaselled her way into Malik's own heart; was in constant pain from her feelings being shut away.

"Now listen here Jounouchi!" The teacher barked. "I have said that you will guide Yugi and Ryou around the school, and I am gonna make damn sure that you do. You girls are always off prancing around with your boyfriends, never paying attention to anything in this school. You can consider this your detention! And that's my final answer!" He took a deep breath to calm down and then the teacher started again. "You will have the rest of the day to show Yugi and Ryou around so that they have a vague idea of where to go to classes tomorrow. You won't have any more classes today, so hop to it. But it's nearly lunch-time so off to the hall with you." He looked at Yugi and Ryou and said, "I'm sorry about the outburst you two, why not go get your lunch now? When you see me tomorrow, I'd like it if you stayed behind again you four, I'll want to discuss more about how this is going to work." The teacher lowered his head and the four students left for the hall.

"Ok, I think we should split up the job Jou. Yugi, Ryou how does that sound?"

"It depends on what you mean Malik."

"Ok Ryou, basically what my lunatic Egyptian friend here means is that I will be the guide for one of you and Malik for the other one. Are you alright with that, or do you want to stay together? You'll see each other in your classes anyway; you are the same level for everything." Malik stuck her tongue out at Jou for the lunatic friend comment and Yugi and Ryou giggled a bit.

"I think splitting up is a good idea. Ryou what do you think?"

"I think it could be good too Yugi. Now, who goes with who?"

"How about I go with you Yugi and Malik can go with Ryou? Is that an ok arrangement?" Yugi nodded her head so fiercely and quickly, that the two blondes thought it might fall off. Ryou shook her head while laughing, 'Jou might just regret that decision, Yugi's always been a ball of energy.'

Malik, with an amused smile on her face from Yugi's antics, turned to Ryou and said, "And how about you Ryou? Do you want to go with me around the school? Remember you'll be stuck with me, and I'm not really a people person."

"Yeah, it's fine with me Malik. I can see how Jou acts and if you're friends with her, I'm sure we'll get along ok." Malik nodded in response and Jou said they split up now. Yugi and Ryou hugged goodbye before going off with their guides.

Yugi was impressed at how big a school Rintama was, it was way larger than Domino High. She loved the big library, and she wondered how crazy Ryou would go over it. Yugi's personal favourite room was the one where everyone could go on computers. There were so many games there and she couldn't wait to set new high scores! The science lab looked cool and it had more variety of chemicals than her old school, her brother would have loved it. She thought back to the day she'd changed schools and was sad that Yami couldn't come here with her. She imagined Ryou felt the same about her brother Bakura, they fought a lot, but a blind person could see that they cared about each other.

Jou had shown her around the entire school now and Yugi hoped that she could remember everything she needed to know. The school was better than Domino but unfortunately that meant bigger, and Yugi knew that she'd have some trouble getting around the school to her classes on time. She guessed Jou would be able to show her around again if she needed her to. 'Oh no! That means I have to see her again?!' Yugi had to stop from giggling at her sarcastic thought. Yugi listened to her guide as she talked about everything here; well at least she tried to. She was so hungry it was insane!

"Hey Jou?"

Jou turned around to look at her little companion, "Yes Yugi?"

"Sorry, I'm trying to pay attention to what you're saying, but I'm so hungry that I can't focus on anything you're talking about. Could we continue this later and eat now? Please?"

Jou sighed in relief, and threw her hand to her forehead dramatically, saying, "Oh thank God! I thought you'd never ask! Sorry Yugi, I'm not made for being a sort of tour guide. Plus, I eat kinda like I'm some sort of black hole, and I never gain any weight, I wonder why…" She trailed off into a murmur at that last bit, in a depressed state that Yugi couldn't understand, she'd ask later after they'd eaten.

They made their way to where the food was being served as they entered the hall; Yugi grabbed a sandwich and a carton of orange juice. Jou grabbed six sandwiches, four cupcakes, two apple juices and two bottles of water. At Yugi's disbelieving and questioning face, Jou said, "Half of this is for Malik. She has to go somewhere today, so I'm getting this for her. She will obviously let Ryou come here though, so we should wait a little bit for your friend."

"'Kay."

Two minutes later, the Egyptian and the whitette arrived. Malik looked a little shaken up and Yugi had to wonder why. Ryou had a contemplating and worried look on her face and Yugi knew that she was gonna be having a long talk with her friend soon.

"Hey Jou, you got my food for me. Thanks, but can you hold onto it for a while? I have somewhere I have to be…"

"Of course Malik, meet at the usual place when you're done? I promise not to eat your stuff."

Malik breathed a small sigh of relief at her friend's offer and accepted gratefully. She pecked Jou on each of her cheeks and ran off to where she had to go.

"So Jou," Ryou asked, "where is the usual place? Can you show us?"

"Yeah can you? Please Jou?" Ryou hid her face as she smirked when Yugi pulled out her puppy eyes and Jou was sucked into their cuteness.

"Yeah sure. Just stop making that face; I can't afford to have a breakdown in the middle of the hall." Yugi stopped instantly and beamed up at Jou innocently instead.

"Great, then let's go!" Jou sighed and turned around to walk out of the hall to Malik and her's favourite place in the entire school.


	3. New Friends?

A Pair of Insane Hearts

Jou had taken Yugi and Ryou to a giant oak tree in the corner near the front gates. Its healthy green leaves cast a sort of glow when the sunlight hit them. Jou sat down in a crevice that hid her in the shade but still allowed her to be soaked in the green glow. Ryou and Yugi sat down nearby, shocked that they hadn't seen this tree earlier when they first came to the school grounds. Yugi decided to voice this.

"How did we not see this when we got here? It's huge!"

"I dunno Yugi, maybe you were just excited to be at a new school, and you weren't focusing properly?" Jou offered as an answer, truthfully she hadn't a clue.

But Yugi gasped and said, "Oh that must be it! Whoa Jou you're really smart!"

Jou blushed at the definitely untrue compliment and murmured, "Not if my grades are anything to go by." Ryou and Yugi heard though and giggled. They stopped though when the Gnarls Barkley song Crazy started playing from Ryou's pocket. Ryou held up her pointer finger to ask silently for silence and reached into her pocket to pull out a phone.

Ryou opened it up and spoke into it in an exasperated voice, "Hello Bakura."

She seemed to get an angry reply and said, "Yes, yes I know! Yeah, Yugi's fine too, you can tell Yami."

Jou couldn't hear anything from the other line and assumed this Bakura person was talking to a guy named Yami. She then heard someone talk to Ryou again on the line and could tell that Ryou was amused by whatever the person had said, she must not have wanted this Bakura guy to know though. That must have been why her shoulders were shaking and there was a big grin on her face.

"Of course, Bakura bring the gang over. You can all meet my new friends. One you might not have a chance to though, she had to go do something, somewhere else."

Another reply and this time Ryou giggled, "Fine, see you in five." Ryou hung up and put her mobile back in her pocket. She turned to ask Jou something.

"Jou, when's Malik gonna get here? I think it would be cool if she met our family and friends."

"Don't worry about it; she's headed this way right now." Jou pointed to a place behind Yugi and Ryou and Yugi turned to see Malik headed towards them. Big smiles lit up their faces, until they saw that the Egyptian was clutching her sides and limping. They ran over to her, and immediately demanded to know what was wrong.

Malik tried to put on a convincing smile, but it was always harder after she'd been called on by Akefia. "Look you two, I'm fine. Some bullies just caught me by surprise and I guess they knocked me around more than I had anticipated. I just need to sit down for a bit, and eat. That is if Jou hasn't murdered my meal yet."

"Actually we've all waited for you to show up so that we can all eat together. We didn't want you to feel awkward when you would be eating and we'd just be there watching you or excluding you from conversation." Yugi was always sweet and innocent, so she really played it up now, hoping to soften Malik up to tell her what was really wrong. The bully excuse was a probable one, but Yugi could tell it was a lie. She hoped that Ryou did too, that way there were two sets of puppy eyes to wear Malik down with.

Malik made her way over to Jou and sat down next to her in the crevice. She grabbed her half of Jou's mountain of food and they both started to wolf it down. Yugi and Ryou looked on in shock and amazement, until it registered that they should start eating their own lunch.

Three minutes later the four girls were nearly done, and a rattling came from the nearby fence. They looked around and Malik and Jou gasped when they saw a group of boys and girls. Two of them, at the front of the group, looked like male, older versions of Ryou and Yugi!

The Yugi lookalike had the same wacky hair but instead of bangs falling on his forehead, they shot up in three directions like lightning bolts. His eyes were crimson instead of amethyst and they were slightly narrower than Yugi's, but Jou thought that it made him rather handsome. She then started to mentally beat herself over the head with a large book because she wasn't allowed any thoughts like that. The male Yugi held himself regally, and everything about him screamed 'I'm in charge here!' but he was nearly as short as Yugi, so Jou couldn't really take that seriously. He wore the uniform of someone from Domino High across the city. Jou was ashamed to admit, that she wouldn't know that if not for all the people there that Hirutani had dragged her away from home to bully. Despite being dressed in the uniform, and being so short, Jou thought that this guy wasn't in high school anymore. She didn't know why she thought she knew that, but it was just a gut feeling.

The Ryou lookalike had hair like Ryou's only a bit shorter, but it was a lot spikier. It stood out in all directions, like it had never once seen a comb. There were two bits of hair at the crown of his head that shot out like batwings and Malik snickered at that. You could tell this guy was wild by the borderline insane glint in his brown eyes. They were slightly smaller than Ryou's but were a richer shade. He had a smirk on his lips as he looked through the fencing, and around the school property. He wore a white top with a black pair of jeans and a midnight black trench coat. Malik knew that this guy must be older than her; there was no way that Mr Ryou lookalike was still in high school! He was taller than Ryou, about Malik's height, and said Egyptian girl found this male Ryou incredibly hot. She then started whacking herself over the head in her head with a baseball bat. She, just like Jou, wasn't allowed to think such things. She was stuck with Akefia and that would _never_ change.

The Yugi lookalike shouted through the fence in a sexy baritone voice that made Jou's knees weak. "Hey Yugi, we came over to visit you on your first day. It's in our official contract as older siblings, 'All big brothers/sisters must embarrass and/or annoy their younger sisters/brothers!'"

The demon version of Ryou's face broke out into a huge smirk and he started to laugh maniacally in a crazy tone that sent a shiver running up Malik's spine and down again. "For once I agree with stupid-head Yami over here. We're not doing our job as big brothers properly if we don't shower you two in complete humiliation!"

'_So that guy's name is Yami?'_ Jou took another look at the guy and couldn't help but think that the name Yami suited him very well.

"Shut up Bakura! I get enough of this at home do you really have to do this in front of my two new friends!?" Nobody but Jou, and a guy back in the crowd behind Bakura and Yami, noticed how Malik shivered and shook her head at Ryou's words. Malik internally groaned, she'd told Ryou earlier she wasn't into friendship and shit like that, why would she say that? But then Malik calmed her thoughts, and chalked it up to Ryou just being angry at her brother, and not really thinking clearly about what she was saying.

"Yes, dear little sister, I do have to do this in front of your friends." Another flinch from Malik, which was noticed only by the previous two and another guy. "And you can't say that I don't because, like the idiot next to me said, it's in our contracts!"

"Okay, I'm confused." Jou really did look it with her head cocked to the side, which two guys thought was adorable. "What is this, contract, you're talking about. What stupid piece of paper gives you two the right to pick on Yugi and Ryou like that?" Malik internally groaned again, it was just like Jou to get angry for two people they had just met today. Malik shook her head, which two guys in the large new group thought was rather attractive, and proceeded to block out the rest of the conversation so she could finish her lunch.


	4. Introductions

A Pair of Insane Hearts

The new group had climbed over the fence and had settled around the tree. The group had introduced themselves as Bakura and Yami, which Malik had already known. There was also Seto Kaiba, who everyone called by his last name, the CEO of the huge gaming company. Mariku Tetsusai, who looked like an even crazier, male version of her and had taken a great liking to flirting with her, even though she and Jou had explained that they had boyfriends. She tried to avoid him, but he was persistent and seemed to enjoy her company when she had already said she didn't like other people. Yugi and Ryou had tried using the puppy eyes look on her, but thanks to Jou using it over the years; she was immune to its adorableness.

There was Mai Kujaku who had an hourglass figure. She wasn't as pretty as Malik and had even expressed that herself when she'd set eyes on the Egyptian girl.

Her boyfriend Valon came next and he flirted with them a bit before Mai noticed and whacked him over the head.

Then came Anzu, she ranted about how it was awesome to have such good new friends and like everyone else, Malik tuned out the rest of her speech, much like everybody else.

She had been followed by Honda and Otogi. They were a couple which Jou thought was cute and Malik had silently agreed. Otogi had flirted with her and Jou to make Honda jealous and now they were making out in front of everybody.

"Hey pretty one," Mariku breathed in her ear and she groaned. "Maybe we should follow Honda and Otogi's lead. You'd be good pressed up against me."

"Yeah no. Not gonna happen Tetsusai. Go flirt with Mai or Anzu. Stay away from Jou though, she'll hurt you and then Diesel might kill you."

"Who is Diesel Jou?" Jou glared at Malik while she grinned.

"Diesel is my boyfriend Yugi. His full name is Diesel Kane."

Two of the new guys muttered under their breath that Diesel was a stupid name and that Jou could do way better, after that they weren't sure why they said that.

"Hey Malik, you mentioned that you had a boyfriend. What's his name?" Mariku and another guy in the group perked up and listened in on this as Malik answered Ryou's question.

"Akefia Touzoukou." Malik really hated having to socialise with these people, she was trying to avoid conversation like Kaiba. It wasn't going so well for either of them.

"Hey that's our cousin!" Everybody turned to look at Malik when Bakura said that. She shrugged in an 'I didn't know' way. Apart from that Malik was leaving two guys a little jealous, though they didn't know why.

"I still think you should make out with me." Mariku received a slap for saying that.

"Malik calm down. There wasn't any need to slap him."

"Oh, sweet, innocent Jou. There was _every_ need to slap him." Malik's voice turned dark and her head was bowed slightly so that her hair fell over her eyes. Several people from the new group shuddered.

"Uh guys?" Everyone looked over to Yami and then to the massive crowd of boys and girls who were advancing towards them.

The crowd of students marching towards the oak tree saw their targets and started yelling. "Malik! Jou! Have my baby!" The girls shouted an additional; I'll have your baby!

Malik and Jou groaned as the new group turned to look at them in a silent question. They were paler and shaking a little bit in… disgust?

"Jou, usual tactics?"

Jou gulped, "Yeah."

The mob of students came closer and Jou and Malik edged closer together while the gang who had come to see Yugi and Ryou stared at the two girls curiously. The crowd was practically on top of them, when Jou and Malik leaped into each other's arms and kissed… passionately. Four guys were feeling an anchor drop in their stomachs at the sight of them making out and they were once again confused. Everyone stared at the girls in shock, including Otogi and Honda who had stopped making out to witness this spectacle.

The crowd let out a wail of disappointment and the two girls kissing pulled apart when they noticed that the crowd had dispersed. They looked at the faces of the group and burst out giggling. The group shook themselves out of their stupor and immediately started firing questions at the two.

"I thought you had _boy_friends?"

"What the fuck?"

"Who were those people that drove you to do that in front of us?"

"What's going on?"

"Next time can I videotape it on my phone to put on YouTube?"

"NO!" Jou and Malik yelled at Mariku who looked like he hadn't known he'd done anything wrong.

"But why?"

"Because hopefully there won't be a next time." Malik muttered idiot under her breath while Jou answered his question.

"Okay, first of all we do have boyfriends Mai. Otogi that was our fanclub, they chase us around the school asking to hook up with us or date us. They drop the act whenever Diesel or Akefia is here, because quite frankly our lovers can be scary. So that was the fuck and Ryou that answers your question too. Yugi, we fake kiss whenever our lovers aren't here to chase them away. It looks like we kiss but our lips don't even touch. Does that answer all your questions?"

There was a murmur of agreement from the group of friends and Kaiba so Jou and Malik went back to what they were doing before. Malik pulled out her duelling deck and Jou did the same. Yugi and Yami looked up to see that their new friends duelled.

"Hey Jou, Malik. Do you want to play a game of Duel Monsters?" The rest of the group looked up and Kaiba smirked at what was going to happen to the blondes if they said yes.

"Yeah sure." Jou looked over to Malik expectantly and the Egyptian sighed.

"Why not?" The four made their way over to a tree stump and they began to play. Jou was beaten by Yami but it had been a close match and Malik completely crushed Yugi.

"You were really tough to beat Yugi, don't beat yourself up over it. My deck just revolves around the Egyptian God cards; I'd be hopeless with another deck. It's just I got the right cards at the right time." Everyone was surprised at how Malik was comforting Yugi, she seemed so antisocial before and her whole personality just shifted.

"Exactly! That trick usually works for me!" Yami clamped his hands over his ears to block out his sister's wailing before he went to calm her down.

"Egyptian God Cards? Hah I bet that they're a pathetic excuse for cards and wouldn't stand a chance against my Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Careful what you say Kaiba, you may regret it." Shivers ran down the collective group of spines apart from Jou and Kaiba, Malik's voice had turned really icy and doom and gloom.

"I doubt it."

Kaiba and Malik set their decks up at the tree stump and they played their game, thrice. Malik beat Kaiba each time and he asked to see her cards. She was reluctant but let Kaiba leaf through her deck. His eyes widened slightly and Malik wouldn't have seen it if she hadn't been looking.

"How much?" Malik was a little startled at the abrupt question.

"What?"

"How much?" Kaiba repeated, "How much money do you want for these God Cards?" Malik snatched her deck back and glared at him though he remained unfazed.

"I'm not selling them Kaiba."

"Why not? I can pay anything you ask for!"

"I'm not selling them; I will never get rid of these cards. They're far too important to me."

"What's that mean?"

"Well Bakura these cards were given to me by my sister and my brother. I'd never part with them. Never."

Kaiba growled and thought that was stupid but didn't say anything, the group was too interested in Malik's sudden display of emotion after she'd been so indifferent before.

The group heard footsteps and they dreaded the arrival of another fanclub, but they turned to look and saw that it was two guys. One with wild short white hair and purplish grey eyes with a scar running down his cheek. His expression was indifferent but when he laid eyes on Malik, you could see something shining in his eyes. The guy was muscled and it was clear from the uniform that was far too tight around his tall body.

The other had blue hair, cold black eyes that seemed to cut into your very soul. He wore a permanent scowl that only disappeared when he saw Jounouchi. He was muscled aswell as was obvious through his jacket.

Jou and Malik called out the names of their tormentors and leaped into their arms. Rage twinged in the hearts of four guys as Diesel and Akefia embraced their girlfriends. The blondes' heads were tilted back and their lips were caught in a deep kiss, a real one this time.

They separated and turned to look back at the group who all seemed to have their jaws wide open and hitting the floor. Not Seto's though, his eyes only widened in shock a bit. _These_ were the guys that Jou and Malik were dating?! Akefia was gorgeous and two guys felt a pang of something sad and defeated run through them before they chased it out of their systems. Hirutani was pretty good looking himself; he looked mature and experienced but still young. Two other guys felt that same pang, though one would never admit it.

"Bakura, Ryou? Is that you?" Ryou nodded and smiled sweetly, while Bakura just grunted out a 'What do you think genius?' Akefia laughed at his older cousins antics.

"Hey everyone, I'm Akefia. This is Diesel, he doesn't talk much."

"That's because you're too busy nattering away love." Akefia grinned and kissed Malik for playing her role perfectly, while everybody else was wondering about Malik's sudden change in personality.

"We just came to tell you to hurry. Class will be starting soon."

"Thanks for telling us Diesel." Jou said endearingly to the man that killed her inside everyday. Hirutani leaned down and kissed her briefly.

"Guys, you should probably know that the teacher has volunteered us to show the new girls, Yugi and Ryou around the school for a couple of weeks. You don't mind do you?"

Akefia and Hirutani shook their heads no, but the unnoticeable glares that were sent Malik's way and Jou's said otherwise. They both cried out mentally, they'd be punished extra badly tonight.

"Come on Yugi and Ryou, we should get to class." Jou turned to the group with a big goofy smile on her face, acting natural from what they could tell, but Seto and Bakura were rather perceptive and noticed something off in her eyes. They looked over to Malik aswell; there was something wrong with her eyes too. Something was going on and they'd discuss theories with Yami, Mariku and the others later.


	5. Trouble?

A Pair of Insane Hearts

The group that had come to visit Yugi and Ryou were making their way off of the school property. They were walking to Kaiba's house, which served as their usual hang out spot.

"We should go visit Yugi and Ryou there more often." Mariku chirped which led to every member of the group staring at him strangely.

"Why do _you_ of all people want to go back there?"

"Because then I can see my Malik-pretty again Bakura!"

"But she has a boyfriend Mariku. She's not yours. She's my cousin's girl." Bakura felt that strange pang again, what the hell?

"But I'm way better for her than that stupid Akefia."

"Mariku don't try arguing. She seems happy with Akefia and isn't that what matters? She's just another girl that you want to sleep with. And Bakura's cousin isn't stupid… much."

"Yami you are an idiot. All of you are idiots." Everyone glared at Kaiba and he scoffed, as if he was amused that they thought that would intimidate _him_.

"Alright Kaiba, what did we do _now_ to give you a reason to insult us?" Yami really could get exasperated at his friend's actions.

"Well obviously she isn't happy, neither of them are. I guarantee that Bakura noticed this too." He turned his phone on to say that he wasn't joining in on their conversation anymore.

"Something was wrong with their eyes." Bakura explained because Kaiba was being his usual, ignoring, asshole self. "They seemed off. Like they were sad, almost like they were in pain."

Everyone was shocked; they hadn't seen anything indicating to that, Malik and Jou had both seemed really happy. They even brightened up some when Diesel and Akefia came.

"But they looked just fine to me. I think the rest of us would have noticed if our friends were in an unhappy state of being." The rest of the group tuned out the rest of Anzu's speech and started the discussion among themselves.

"Anzu does have a point, wouldn't we have noticed if they were sad? They acted so happy; I can't believe that they would be in a sad place."

"That's a good point Mai. But none of us really got close enough to see what Bakura and Kaiba saw. Those two are very perceptive and would've picked up any traces of unhappiness, which we couldn't see." Yami hated to admit it, but Kaiba and Bakura may be onto something. Bakura may have been joking and Kaiba was pulled into helping with the prank, but Seto Kaiba never stooped down to that level. He never seemed to have any fun, despite the amount of places the group dragged him to. Nor did he ever kid, or play practical jokes.

"You may have a point there mate. Bakura's a jerk and so is Kaiba, but we all know that Kaiba ain't gonna pull something like this, don't we?" Mai squealed at her boyfriend's cleverness, and practically started jumping Valon's bones, which the receiver of such attention didn't mind one bit.

"You know I can hear you Valon, right?" Bakura snarled, which quickly changed to his traditional smirk when Valon started squealing as girlishly as Mai.

Mariku ran up to Bakura and tugged on his batwing hair roughly. "Don't be mean 'Kura! Valon was only speaking the truth." Bakura calmed down when his best friend spoke, he could never stay mad at him for some inexplicable reason.

But it didn't mean he was going to let the ''Kura' comment go, or the tugging on his hair. "Mariku, you have a five second head-start to run away before I chop off your family jewels and shove them up your ass. Then rip your spine out and use it to cut open your belly before shoving it down your throat."

Mariku shot off like a bullet, sprinting all the way back to his house, not wanting to be on the receiving end of a threat that he knew wasn't an empty one. Bakura took off after him and the group, excluding Kaiba, breathed a sigh of contentment that the psychos were gone.

"So what do you think is making Malik and Jou sad guys?"

"Well Honda, maybe they're being hit on all the time and they don't want the attention. They really are beautiful girls and it would come as no surprise if they were being propositioned left and right." A pang again for two members of the group.

"Yeah Otogi! That might be it! I mean Malik was way more beautiful than I am and so was Jou! They didn't even have any make up on, so that natural beauty would really reel in the boys." The same guys felt that pang again, what the hell was wrong! Mai had just been saying that Malik and Jou were beautiful, which they were.

"Maybe we should just leave it alone guys? If they were in trouble, I'm sure they could handle it. They seemed so strong and brave. They don't seem like the kind of people to let themselves be pushed around."

"Yami how much more of an idiot can you be? When someone is in trouble, it's usually people like that. The troublemakers like to break the strong people like Ishtar and the mutt down. It makes them feel superior in some way." Everyone was surprised that Kaiba had jumped back into the talking but then again, he never could resist a chance to make Yami seem like a fool.

After all the years Yami and Kaiba had known each other, the tension had just been building. They each wanted to be the best at everything, competing against each other to come out on top. Even Yugi agreed with the group when they said Yami and Kaiba just needed to hook up already. Kaiba needed the stick out of his ass and Yami just needed to focus on something other than being number one all the time.

Honda muttered under his breath. "Just fuck already." Luckily for him, Yami and Kaiba were too busy trying to kill each other via glaring so they didn't hear what Honda had said. The group sweatdropped and nodded in agreement with Honda.

Kaiba and Yami finally parted from their death glaring match five minutes later, the whole thing ending in a draw. Kaiba had business at KaibaCorp so he left to finish his walk to his company. It was only a block away so he didn't see any need to call for a car.

Otogi and Honda left to go and work at Otogi's game shop. The Black Crown was preparing for a new shipment for Otogi's Dungeon Dice Monster game. Honda worked at the shop with his lover so he was going to be doing all the heavy lifting so he may have to take off his shirt. Otogi received a slap on the head from his boyfriend when he said that, but the two of them walked away grinning.

Mai and Valon were going shopping, Valon needed to buy some new parts for his bike and Mai was revamping her wardrobe and getting food. They walked to the store hand in hand and Anzu and Yami heard something about a visit to Victoria's Secret. The pair shuddered and continued their walk, changing direction to head for Anzu's house.

When the two of them got there, Yami kissed the back of Anzu's hand and she giggled at their silly ritual. They'd been acting this way around each other since they were both kids, they'd met just after Yugi had been born and had been good friends instantly. Sometimes they acted this way in public and it was hard to believe that they weren't dating, but there had never been any romantic attachments between them and they were always amused when someone asked one of them a question and referred to the other as their partner.

"Maybe I'll see you later at the Kame Game Anzu, when Yugi gets out of school? I'm hoping for the others to meet us there. Kaiba won't come but I know Bakura will because Ryou is staying over tonight and he'll want a chance to make it uncomfortable for her. Mariku will probably follow Bakura if he's not been caught and brutally murdered." Anzu giggled and Yami smirked slightly. "Honda and Otogi may come unless the shipment of merchandise is bigger than they had expected but Ryou and Yugi may drag Jou and Malik along. It might be good to see them again. We could try and see what Bakura and Kaiba were talking about earlier?"

Anzu nodded determinedly and smiled at her friend. "I'll be there Yami. Jou and Malik are friends of Yugi and Ryou and as their friend; I'll do whatever it takes to find out what's wrong."

Yami put his thumb up and smiled at Anzu, also nodding. "Right." In a nearby house some jerk had his window open and was playing really loud music, the dramatic theme went well with what they were saying and they both chuckled as Anzu closed the door and Yami set off for home.

**Not much really happened in this. Otogi's game shop is Black Crown instead of Clown because Clowns scare me and this is my fanfic.**


	6. Challenge

A Pair of Insane Hearts

Everyone except Kaiba, Mai and Valon had come to the Kame Game shop and Otogi was a little surprised that Malik and Jou had come without their boyfriends. His guess was that maybe Diesel and Akefia were fighting off the hordes of fan boys that those girls must have. The two of them looked awkward and were standing close to the corner, trying to get a better feel for the group. They had been fine at Rintama earlier but Otogi supposed it was because they were on their home turf then and now they were standing on foreign ground.

"Hey you two," Yugi chirped with a big smile on her face. "It was cool of you guys for coming!" Jou smiled and got into a conversation quickly while Malik stayed off to the side-lines and merely nodded in acknowledgement. Bakura and Ryou went over to try talking with Malik, though Ryou had to threaten Bakura into coming. Mariku followed for a chance to start flirting with Malik again. She scowled the instant she saw him.

Yami, Otogi and Honda drifted over to talk with Jou and Yugi. They got into a heated discussion about Duel Monsters and Yugi and Yami tried to wrangle an answer out of Jou for a way to beat Malik's deck. "Sorry guys, but I don't know. She has _never_ been beaten! I'm sorry that I can't help you out, it'd be nice to see Malik knocked down a peg." The group of five chuckled and the others had to agree with Jou's comment. But it was nice having another person that would be able to tame Kaiba's ego.

"It's ok Jou, we just won't duel her as much unless she takes those God cards out." Yugi smiled happily but she didn't know that Malik had heard her last comment. A jolt of some unpleasant emotion ran through her as she remembered why she would never take those cards out.

She decided to make her eavesdropping known. "Well then I guess I'll just have to settle for not duelling you guys again." She shrugged it off as if it was nothing, but duelling really meant a lot to her. It was one of the few happy memories she had, and it made her think that there was hope to get away from Akefia and stay far away from her father.

Jou knew that nobody else could see it, but she saw what that had done to Malik. "Don't worry Ishtar, I'll still duel you. I'm determined to prove that those cards aren't unbeatable. They probably are unbeatable but I'm still mad enough to try!"

"Thanks Jounouchi, I think." Everyone laughed. Jou blushed a bit to make sure these new people all thought she was a goofy girl who only liked to joke around. In some ways she was, but she'd never let anyone other than the people in gang she was in know how serious and deadly she could be. Malik caught her eye and they started a private conversation with their lavender and honey-brown orbs.

It abruptly ended when Mariku started thinking it was a good idea to reach out and touch Malik's ass; the sound of the slap carried for miles.

*/*\*

The group was sitting on the sofa in the living room, keeping a good distance away from a silently fuming Mariku. The red handprint was still on his face and the two tanned people were glaring at each other, pitting lavender eyes against violet. Mariku broke his gaze away eventually and Malik silently crowed in victory while the others looked in amused.

"Well as positively riveting as this is," Everyone turned their heads to look at Bakura as he drawled. "Could we please do something a little more exciting? I'm bored out of Mariku's skull, and we can only guess how thick _that_ is." Mariku gave a cry of indignation and Malik and Bakura snickered.

The group, excluding Malik and Jou, were shocked that Bakura had just said please. It may have been said sarcastically but he still said something _polite_.

"What?" The white haired devil asked. "Oh come on, it's really _that_ surprising I know how to say something not vulgar?"

"Yes!" Was the chorused reply, and the two new blonde girls hazarded a guess that hearing Bakura say please was most definitely a rare occurrence.

"Anyway, could we please do something? I have to agree with Bakura that it's a little boring right now."

"Of course Jou. What do you want to do?" Only three people saw the clenching of Malik's fists when Anzu said that in her ultra-happy tone.

"Well, how about a game?" There was a slight murmur of agreement for Yami's suggestion. He took that as a yes and went off to get the box with their games in. He came back two minutes later with a massive cardboard box, filled to the brim with Wii games.

"Wow!" Jou stared at the games with something akin to love and Malik blinked in disbelief. She'd heard Yugi say that she and her brother were the King and Queen of Games, but to have this many…! She gave up on trying understanding people; it never did her any good when she tried.

Anzu wanted to play Just Dance 2 which Malik was actually a little bit interested in playing too, and Ryou ordered them all to want to play We Sing Pop. They all agreed, purely because they didn't want to face Ryou's wrath.

"Hey Anzu?" Said girl turned in surprise to look at Malik as she put the first game in.

"Yeah Malik, what is it?"

"You seem really excited about this Dance game, how good a dancer would you say you are?" Malik had a challenging smirk on her face and Anzu rose up to face it.

"Everyone seems to think I'm the best at dancing, I want to make a career out of it. I'm starting to believe that I'm pretty good at these types of games."

"Interesting. I bet you I can beat you on every dance on this game."

"Oh you are so on Malik! Yami, Yugi, can you keep track of our scores please?" The Moto siblings nodded and pulled out two sets of pen and paper, seemingly from nowhere. Everyone else was too busy watching the girls set up dance one to notice though.

Anzu thought it would be funny to try dancing to 'Walk Like an Egyptian' by Bangles, Malik scowled, clearly not amused but accepted the challenge. When the dance started Mariku and Bakura started placing bets on who they thought would win, the others joining in.

"I bet anything that my Malik-pretty will win!"

"Yeah right Mariku, Anzu will win. She's the best dancer." Mariku muttered something nobody heard under his breath about stupid Bakuras.

"Malik's gonna win this. No competition, you guys haven't seen her dance."

"Well Jou, I think Anzu is going to win."

"I agree with Yugi, Anzu will win hands down." Mariku scowled at Ryou, earning a hit on the head from Bakura.

Yami placed his chin on his hand in thought. "I personally think that Malik's going to turn out to be the victor." Jou and Mariku smiled and the other betters looked at him confusedly. He knew how well Anzu danced; he'd been the one in the audience at her first competition, so why was he betting _against_ her?

Honda and Otogi were making out on the couch, so they didn't pay attention to anything except the feel of each other's bodies pressing firmly against the other man's.

The music started and the two girls grabbed their Wii remotes and got into the starting position. They executed the moves really well, Malik getting constant perfects, never missing a step and throwing her hips and shoulders into her moves, acting more freely and letting her instincts do the work. Anzu fumbled a few times and couldn't always keep up with the rhythm; she looked over to Malik and saw her smirking triumphantly. Anzu flushed in irritation, this was _her_ specialty and she wasn't going to let this new girl beat her at the game she was best at. She got more into it like Malik was being, putting her other body parts in and trying to add some flair to her movements. She started catching up but Malik had a huge lead from all her perfect marks and the song was coming to a close.

Two guys sitting on the couch were staring at Malik in wonder, she could really work her body! They got a familiar stirring feeling in the pits of their stomachs, but this one wasn't so bad.

When it ended there were loud noises and the words 'HIGH SCORE!' flashing on the screen next to Malik's icon. Anzu had an impressive score of four and a half stars, but Malik's was far better with all five stars and then a lot. She turned to her opponent, ignoring the.

"Anzu you were really good. The only one who's ever come close to beating me like that is Jou. I'd like to face off against you on this sometime; that is if you want to?"

Anzu beamed at the request, she would've asked for a rematch someday anyway. "That would be cool! Well until then I'll leave the title of Dancing Queen with you, but I'll get it back one day."

Malik smiled in response, a warm genuine smile and the group was amazed at how much more beautiful she looked when her face wasn't set in a scowl or acting as emotionless as Seto Kaiba.

Malik and Anzu went to sit back on the sofa and giggled at the three wide open mouths that quickly snapped shut. Yugi and Ryou blushed in embarrassment and Bakura put on _his_ scowl. Mariku ran up to hug Malik in congratulations and got another red handprint on the other side of his face when he got too grabby.

"Ouch!"

"Well it's your fault! If you weren't feeling me up, I wouldn't have hit you."

"But Malik-pretty!" Malik covered her ears at the whining from Mariku and sat down beside Jou.

Jou giggled softly at Mariku's misfortune, causing another guy on the sofa to get this stirring feeling in his stomach, while Mariku narrowed his eyes at her dangerously.

"Hey Jou, I think I remember hearing Malik say something about you being able to come close to beating her. Care to give us a demonstration?" Mariku's voice was low and Jou gulped, shaking her head.

"No no! I'm good just watching."

"Oh but I insist!" Mariku grabbed Jou's arm and pulled her up to the front, shoving a remote in her hands. He used another to set the song up for 'Tik Tok' by Ke$ha and beckoned Yugi over, she was a pretty good dancer too because she hung out with Anzu so much. Mariku was going to see exactly how well Jounouchi could stand up to the Queen of Games.


	7. Kame Game

A Pair of Insane Hearts

As it turned out, Jounouchi could stand up to the Queen of Games very nicely. She's thrashed Yugi at her song and everyone's jaws had dropped. Everyone's jaws except Malik's that is. There was one guy there who was definitely surprised at Jou's victory over Yugi but he'd certainly enjoyed the show.

Malik walked up to her friend and patted her on the back, complimenting her skills and how she was following in her footsteps rather well. Jou had shrugged her off, embarrassed and turned away to hide her blush.

"Hey Yugi?"

"Yes Jou, what is it?"

"I'm a little thirsty, dancing really tires me out like that. Could I please have a glass of water?"

"Of course you can Jou. Malik do you want some too?" The Ishtar nodded and Yugi ran off to get drinks for everybody. Yami chuckled and all heads turned towards him.

"Yami, what's so funny?"

"Malik it's nothing, I just find my sister so cute sometimes. Especially the way she'll do anything to help a friend." Malik winced at the implications of her being someone's friend. Jou as a friend was enough; she did not want or need anybody else.

"Yes Malik-pretty! We're all friends here, but that doesn't mean we can't be more." Mariku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and received a slap to his face, reinforcing the red mark already there.

"I'm not even going to scold you for that one Mal. That one was definitely deserved."

"Thanks Jou, but you realize even if you did scold me, I'd still just burst out laughing like always?" Jou sighed at her friend's reply but nodded her head, yes she did know.

"Well even if he deserved something for that comment, I think that the amount of force behind that was completely unnecessary. Malik did you have to be so harsh?"

"Yes Ryou I did, I absolutely did." Ryou sighed and went to pick Mariku off of the floor where he'd landed after he'd been bitch slapped by Malik.

Yugi came back in with water for everyone and they all rushed up to take a glass, thanking her. Bakura and Mariku didn't show their gratitude though; they considered themselves way too bad ass to be _thanking_ someone. Yami scowled at them for their impoliteness but they ignored it, they were way too familiar with that look.

Anzu patted Yami comfortingly on the shoulder and he rolled the tension out of his shoulders, Jou looking on jealously. Malik noticed and would've gone to tell her friend that there was no good coming to them if they slipped up, but then the doorbell rang and Jou quickly composed herself before anyone else saw her mistake.

Honda and Otogi eventually broke away from making out by the door to see who had come to visit. They shrugged it off when they noticed it was just Kaiba and went back to shoving their tongues down each other's throats. The richest CEO in the room made a disgusted face and hastily looked away, only for his eyes to land on Jou.

"Oh so the mutt and Ishtar _are_ here? Well that suits me just fine." Jou clenched her fist and Malik edged away from her irritated friend, Kaiba was gonna get it now.

"Mutt?" Shivers ran up some people's spines at the low and dangerous edge to Jou's voice.

"Yes that's what I called you. Does the doggy need a lesson on hearing her master properly?" Kaiba couldn't deny the twisted satisfaction he got from seeing Jou get so riled up from what _he_ was saying. He was sadistic, so what?

"No dog needs a lesson in hearing _'master'_ because there's no dog here. Do not call me that again Kaiba, or you will regret it." He scoffed but was then whipped around to see a very serious faced Malik. She shook her head as if to say 'don't mess with her when she's like this' but Kaiba, being the asshole he is, ignored her warning.

"I'm serious Kaiba; you really don't want to be against Jou when she's throwing a temper tantrum like this."

"Then how come you don't seem so afraid Malik-pretty?" She groaned and turned her attention away from Kaiba to Mariku.

"Because I know how Jou fights and every possible way to counter one of her attacks. I'm not such a bad fighter myself." Bakura raised an eyebrow, interested in the concept of two fighting girls. Mariku's eyes widened joyfully at the idea of seeing Malik's body move as passionately as it had when she was dancing against Anzu.

"Hmph whatever. I came because old Moto had a shipment in and I had a card ordered through here to remain anonymous. Has it arrived yet?"

Yugi shook her head sadly; as if she was sad to have displeased a jackass she called her friend. Jou and Malik calmed down a bit to wonder about how sweet and naïve this girl was.

"They're due in tomorrow Kaiba; you can come back over then." Kaiba harrumphed at Yami and started heading back out to the shop to leave his rival's home.

Otogi butt in just as Kaiba was at the door, saying that he wanted to see Anzu face off against Jou. Since the blonde was as good a dancer as Malik and she'd beaten Anzu, he wanted to see if Jou would be able to aswell. Kaiba's head turned in interest, he would either see the mutt lose and have another reason to insult her for being a loser, or the friendship freak would lose and he'd be able to commend her on the start of her loser streak.

Honda hurriedly agreed with his boyfriend and set it up on the first Just Dance game for Jingo Lo Ba. Kaiba gravitated back into the living room and sat down stiffly in a chair. Jou picked up her remote and Anzu hers as they got into position in the centre of the living room. Everyone watched interestedly, to see if Anzu would go all out this time to keep her Dancing Queen title from completely slipping down the drain.

The dance started and Kaiba was a little mesmerized by the way Jou was moving her body; he'd keep it a secret until the day he died though. She was graceful as she danced, even with the really jarring, jerky moves. Her body twisted beautifully and Anzu just seemed like a beginner next to her. Jou just kept reigning in the 'Greats!' until Anzu finally sighed in defeat, knowing that even she couldn't catch up to that, and to think she had once considered herself the best.

The dance ended and Kaiba could've sworn that he was drooling a little. Acting quickly to hide it, he stood up and bent down to brush imaginary dust off of his trousers and used the side of his arms to wipe the corners of his mouth. He stood up straight again and didn't fail to see Bakura looking at him knowingly. Kaiba cursed and hurried out of the flat and the game shop below rudely, an expected exit from him. He knew that Bakura wouldn't tell anybody about what he'd seen, they both had enough dirt on each other to last 16 lifetimes.

*/*\*

"Well that was kind of a rude exit. Is he always like that?"

"Why are you so interested in _Kaiba_ Malik-pretty?! You shouldn't focus on other men, just leave stinky old Akefia and be with me!" There was no denying the jealous look in Mariku's eyes when he asked about Kaiba and talked of Akefia. Malik decided to herself that it was rather endearing but would never admit that she had just thought that he was a little cute like that.

"I'm interested because a blind person could see how well Jou is clicking with you guys, and where she goes, I go; so I suppose I should get to know a little bit about you all. One of the first things I want to know now is if Kaiba is always that way." She crossed her arms superiorly and Mariku sulked at his stupidity for trying to read into the situation.

Things went pretty smoothly after that. Anzu challenged Malik to a dance marathon, claiming she had been holding back last time. Even if Malik would admit that she was a little better than she was before, Anzu still got crushed. Jou, Yugi and Yami got into a conversation about Duel Monsters and other games they liked to play. Honda and Otogi disappeared into the bathroom, causing grossed out faces from all others present. Mariku and Bakura also performed their own vanishing act, but Mariku had somehow managed to be as stealthy as Bakura and nobody had noticed until they were all going off for home.

When she asked about it, Jou only got the answer from Yami that they sometimes went out to cause havoc and would probably have to be bailed out of jail tomorrow morning. Jou had snickered and Yami had scampered off to the kitchen so she would miss the sight of him blushing. Yugi giggled at her older brother's cowardice and waved Jou and Malik off with a smile.

When the youngest Moto was sure that they were out of sight and hearing range, "Yami's got a crush on Jou! Yami's got a crush on Jou!" rang throughout the house. Yami growled dangerously and Yugi squealed as her brother stormed out of the kitchen and chased her round the living room, trying to tackle her and tickle her to death. He caught her eventually, using his slightly longer legs to his advantage and pin Yugi to the couch as he mercilessly tickled her sensitive spots.

"Eek! N-No Yami! P-Please stop it! I can't t-take much more!" Yami smirked at his sister's attempt to communicate through her giggling and finally withdrew his fingers.

"Ugh, I hate you sometimes."

"Sure you do little sis." Yami rolled his eyes for Yugi's adorable try at a glare as he tried to resist the urge to laugh. Yugi saw right through his disguise though and pouted like a six year old, making her seem even younger than she actually was. This time Yami did laugh and Yugi cracked a smile at her victory over her sibling.

"I win, I win!" Yami smiled lovingly at how much Yugi could act just like a little child. It was adorable and what made her so not hateable. Unfortunately for Yami though, Yugi hadn't forgotten what had made Yami start this whole event and she was going to bring the topic back.

"So Yami, you have a crush on Jou?" He blushed and looked down to his custom baby seal leather boots.

"Maybe I do, but right now all I know is that I'm attracted to her. She's got one of those bodies that just make your eyes turn to hearts and start popping out of your head before rolling back in." Yugi sniggered at his reference to Tex Avery cartoons; he knew that she loved that stuff.

"Wow! I didn't know you could be so shallow Yami. Usually you're too wrapped up in games to even consider sex or anything like that. But you do know she has a boyfriend right? Or have you conveniently forgotten this in the last couple of hours?"

"No Yugi, I haven't forgotten. But I personally think that Diesel Kane is a stupid name, who gets called Diesel Kane? He should have just been called Petrol Causing Trouble!"

"Yami!" Yugi had rolled onto the floor from her raucous laughter and Yami worriedly got off the sofa to make sure she didn't hit her head on anything. She didn't but she sat up when the laughter died down for the moment. "Yami, you know as well as I do that it's 'Cain' that means causing trouble, not Kane."

Yami pouted but finally thought of a good comeback that would let him win their new game. "I did know that, I'm the one who told you Yugi. But what I was aiming for was getting you to laugh, so you'll have to remind me how that silly little chant of yours goes. I think it was something like 'I win, I win!' How was that?"

Yugi sulked and complained about how she just kept on losing today. First to Malik at Duel Monsters, then to Jou at Just Dance and now to her brother at one of their made up on the spot games. Yami patted her comfortably on the shoulder and just said that she has having a bad day.

"Who's having a bad day?" They jumped and hastily looked around the room for the person who spoke until Yugi's eyes landed on Ryou. She called out her friend's name and bounded across the room to hug her. Ryou returned the hug and laughed, saying that she must have been so quiet for them to forget that she was staying over for the night. The two Motos blushed embarrassedly and Ryou just laughed again at their innocence, she wasn't surprised she called _Yami_ that, in some ways he was just like Yugi. Ryou didn't notice Yugi's blush darken when she closed her eyes and laughed so beautifully, but Yami did.

"Well I'm off to do my homework for college tomorrow, you two girls have fun." On his way past he leaned down to whisper something in Yugi's ear before climbing up the short staircase to his room. Yugi managed to hold off her blush for now, she'd let it loose when she murdered Yami in his sleep.

For now though she and Ryou sat down to play some videogames and duel a few times. Yugi won most of them, so Ryou was pleased when her friend stopped sulking about having a bad day.

Later that night Yugi didn't actually murder Yami, she just whacked him over the head and he merely smirked in reply. Though as she lay in her bed next to Ryou she couldn't help but think about the truth in Yami's earlier words.

"_I may be shallow and get hard around Jou Yugi but you're one to talk. I know you get wet every time Ryou steps into the room."_

Yugi sighed because she knew it was true, she had been in love with Ryou for a few years now and she'd been attracted to her for the same amount of time. She didn't know what to do with herself these days. Ryou could never feel the same way about a shrimp like her.

*/*\*

Malik crawled over to Jou's bed where she lay bleeding. They had been right when they thought earlier that they were going to be punished extra badly tonight. She grabbed a roll of bandages she had brought with her after she had patched herself up from Akefia's torment. He'd gone slightly easier on her body because she'd played her part well, but Hirutani wasn't as forgiving as him, and the result of that was lying in front of her right now. Malik sighed and started fixing her friend up, she could only be thankful that they hadn't marked anywhere that could be seen.

*/*\*

Bakura groaned as Mariku continued his pleasurable assault on his body. He always relished these times with his lover but today something was… off.

"Mariku what's up? You're not on your usual form today."

"It's that new girl we met earlier, at lunch. I want her Bakura; I want that sexy and seductive minx."

"Aww Mariku! You're breaking my heart here, am I not enough for you?"

"Oh ha ha, real funny. You know I've always been in love with the idea of a threesome and she'd be perfect for the mix."

Mariku licked the shell of his ear and he groaned again. "I can't really blame you for wanting someone who looks _exactly_ like you, you're a narcissist."

Mariku growled and bit down on Bakura's neck. "You can't deny the tent that appeared in your pants when you met her Bakura. You know I'm always watching you there."

"Pervert."

"But at least I'm always _your_ pervert. Up until now anyway, I need my Malik-pretty. You of all people know how I am with these things."

"Damn straight, but yeah I think I'm more turned on with the thought of her right now than you."

Mariku decided he'd make a change to that but it didn't stop either of them from desiring Malik being with them.


	8. Possessive

A Pair of Insane Hearts

The next day at Rintama High, Malik and Jou were finally allowed a school day without Akefia and Hirutani lingering behind them. They couldn't help but thank Malik's Egyptian Gods for whatever had possessed the teacher to stand up to those two and separate them into groups that weren't their usual table pairings. Malik had been paired with Yugi and Jou was put in a group with Ryou. Akefia and Hirutani had been placed in a team together and were failing the task set for the class.

They had all been assigned the activity of finding out as much as possible about the other's life. Hirutani and Akefia were failing so spectacularly because they kept throwing longing looks and not paying attention or they were arguing with one another. The teacher was surprisingly brave and started trying to separate them. They growled at her but left the room purely because if they got into a fight the gang they run didn't have any money to bail them out of prison.

When the two guys left the room everybody started talking and chatting freely with their partners about random gossip and Malik and Jou immediately relaxed when they couldn't hear the footsteps outside in the hallway. Ryou and Yugi both raised their eyebrows and silently questioned their new friends, but they were promptly ignored.

"Ok spill what's going on Malik?" Malik this time was the one to raise her eyebrow and she tried to move Yugi off the question by asking one of her own related to their task.

"How many times have you ever gotten in trouble at school?"

"None. Malik tell me, I know something's happening with you and Jou. I haven't told anyone about this apart from Ryou but she already knew that something's going on. What's up, yesterday at lunch Ryou looked worried about something and you looked kind of scared. Tell me something about this Malik; I'm not going to give up on this."

Malik sighed and said that she'd tell Yugi some other time, because right now she just wanted to focus on class and try to score passing marks. Yugi reluctantly agreed but wasn't really pleased with the answer she got so she was going to try and wrangle a better answer out of Malik at lunch.

*/*\*

Later at lunch the four girls got their food and made their way back out to the oak tree. There, ready and waiting for them was the group that had found them there yesterday. Bakura and Kaiba looked bored and were both on their phones playing games or working on their multibillion pound company. Mariku was drooling at Malik and she heavily avoided him, sitting in the little alcove she'd sat in yesterday. Otogi and Honda were, for once, not making out but talking to Yami about colleges and games. Yugi ran up to her brother and joined in the conversation with an enthusiastic grin.

Mai and Valon were kissing each other senseless up against the tree and there were sneaking hands flying under shirts and skirts. The group all looked as far away as they could from that. Malik wasn't bothered by it though, she received far worse than that and was determined to keep up her 'do you honestly think I give a fuck?' expression.

Anzu was running up to Ryou and Jou who still hadn't sat down and started saying hello from everyone. She guided the two over to the others and they promptly sat down under her forceful arms. Ryou thought this was a little strange, during all the years that she had known Anzu; she had never once known the girl to be forceful or overbearing.

"Anzu are you alright?" Mazaki nodded but Ryou wasn't completely convinced. "Well I think that you're lying to me. What's wrong?" Anzu whispered in her ear after a while that she had spent deciding something. Ryou gasped in delight and immediately started whispering hushed congratulations back to her friend. Anzu beamed and skipped off to her lunch.

Jou raised an eyebrow in question but she was blown off in favour if scrambling over to Yugi and dragging the poor girl away from her brother. She whispered something in Yugi's ear and the same face that Ryou just made transferred to Yugi's childlike features. Jou could only assume that Ryou had told Yugi the same good news Anzu had told her. She'd eavesdrop for details later – it's just the good thing a friend would do!

There was a resounding slap from over at the alcove and Jou sighed and walked over to Malik who was glaring hatefully at a pained looking Mariku. The Egyptian male scrambled away to avoid reddening his face further and Jou plopped down where he'd just been sitting.

"What did he do to deserve that this time Mal?"

"He groped my breasts and slipped a finger down my skirt." Jou gasped, Mariku went _that_ far! And got away with only a slap? He must have been one lucky bastard to apparently have a Guardian Angel watching over him, usually Malik would've either put the guy who did that in a coma or just kill him. She knew the rules; they were for their master's only, just pet property to Akefia and Hirutani. There was a bitter taste in her mouth and Jou swilled her mouth out subtly with apple juice.

"Malik-pretty! Why do you hate me so?! I've done nothing to deserve such foul treatment!" Mariku was a little surprised by the full set of incredulous stares he got and tilted his head in question. "What is it guys?"

"Don't deserve that?!" Malik's screaming attracted Akefia and Hirutani who had just been let out of the school building and the two torturers walked over to the group. "How Mariku do you not deserve that just now?! You fucking groped me and you stuck a finger down _there_! There is no way that you didn't deserve that!"

Akefia's mind went blank when he heard Maliki say that and he instantly went into possessive violent lover mode. Hirutani smirked cruelly as the Thief King marched through the gawking crowds, heading towards Mariku. Malik and Jou also noticed his approach and Jou went paler than she already was from seeing Diesel and the colouring that had clearly showed Malik's anger rushed out of her face – they knew what was about to happen, and the only thing that was gonna save Mariku was…

"What was it you just said Malik about what this bastard did to you?" He turned a sharp glare on her telling her that she would be badly hurt if she didn't tell him this second. She whimpered and caved in quickly, blurting out what she had just said to Mariku. Akefia's eyes narrowed so much that you would think he was closing his eyes – though being rather restless.

"He groped your chest? And slipped a finger down your skirt and panties? Really Malik?" Malik whimpered fearfully but nodded her head in answer to the dangerous tone. Everyone raised their eyebrows, either because they knew that Akefia was sort of revealing the abuse of Jou and Malik secret or because they were part of the new group with Ryou and Yugi. Those people were getting really suspicious about these two, Seto and Bakura had noticed something wrong with Malik and Jounouchi and now it seemed that they were acting… afraid of their boyfriends. Hirutani was glaring sadistically at Jou who was shaking like a leaf on the ground and Akefia looked like he'd murder Mariku and then his girlfriend, who was appearing very terrified and broken.

Something was definitely up, and right now they didn't think it was because those two beautiful girls were being propositioned left and right.

Akefia turned his rage on Mariku who was looking very stoic, thinking that because he was older he was superior – classic big guy tough crap – but he couldn't help but be just a little intimidated under that glare, like everybody but Yami wilted under Kaiba's glares. Akefia knew he had the upper hand here and a cruel sneer was plastered over his face. He stepped forward toward his prey and Mariku took a cautious step back. Every time he engaged in combat with someone he didn't know, he'd wait patiently until his opponent gave away his tactics and Mariku could pinpoint a weak spot - until that time though he would stick to playing defence.

Akefia threw a punch at Mariku's solar plexus and the older Egyptian leaped back with a feline grace, which was surprising for such a muscly big man. As Akefia kept throwing angry punches, Mariku kept stepping back and his opponent got more agitated. Mariku smiled irritatingly and Akefia let out an angry bellow. He crouched down low to the ground and Akefia leapt up into the air, using the spring from his legs to boost himself up high enough that if Mariku looked up to try and see him, he'd be blinded by the sun.

Mariku had faced foes that used similar tricks though and he was prepared to drop to the ground when Akefia fell towards him, leg out and poised to kick. He rolled onto his side, ignoring the crowd that had gathered round to watch, and his lover's torn and slightly worried face. He knew Bakura wanted to stop this, not wanting his boyfriend or his cousin to get hurt, but obviously knew better. Mariku took the chance to feel a silly bit of pride that he was one of the only people that could ever make Bakura look so vulnerable. It was twisted and sick he knew, but it was so rare these days to get any kind of emotion from the oldest living Touzoukou apart from hate or rage.

Akefia managed to roll on the ground with Mariku and had straddled the older guy. He managed to stop himself from being knocked off when Mariku bucked his hips and shoved one side of his hip into Akefia's groin. He wasn't knocked off luckily but decided to get some extra payback for the attack on his crotch area – he needed that in good shape to fuck his Malik senseless – and he was suddenly reminded of the first reason he was beating the shit out of this guy.

"You sir…" A punch to the jaw. "Need to learn…" Another to the neck. "To keep your hands…" A clap of his hands over Mariku's ears and a pained groan following soon after. "Off of other people's things!" The onslaught continued and Mariku's face was really bloodied up, nobody daring to interrupt this beating and have that vicious rage turned on them. They wanted this all to stop, it wasn't mindless child's play fighting anymore, Mariku currently had a broken nose, two black eyes and aside from the fact he was covered in his blood and struggling to breathe from the attacks to his neck he was pretty much fine.

Malik couldn't take this anymore and shakily got off of the floor and sprinted over to the two boys fighting – though it was really more of a beat down. Jou knew this was gonna be trouble and she slowly got to her feet and followed her friend, ignoring the worried calls trying to keep the two of them back. They reached the two boys and Malik went instantly to Akefia. She looped her arms around his chest from underneath his arms and frantically started pulling her tormentor back, screaming at him to 'stop it' and 'cut it out!'

Jou pushed the scarred male Egyptian by the chest and managed to get him to stop his onslaught a bit, enough that Malik could pull the one that broke her constantly off of Mariku. She was going to help her friend in keeping him pinned to the floor to try and get his rage to subside a little, but familiar, dirty but strong arms pulled her back against their owner's chest, and she tried to struggle out of Hirutani's grip, aware of the people watching the four of them.

"Akefia please stop it?! You'll kill him!" Akefia growled back to his girl that that was the idea and she slackened her grip as she gasped in horror. He leapt forward and resumed his place on Mariku's torso to continue his brutal beating. Malik on a spur of the moment idea leapt forward after Akefia and they rolled off of Mariku onto the concrete. Malik came up in a crouching tiger position and Akefia came up kind of clumsily, tired from the power he'd been channelling into his fists onto Mariku.

Everyone watched in horror as they noticed that Akefia had lost all sense of friend and foe, and _Malik_ was going to fight him just so he'd calm down! She'd said she could fight well against Jou, but could she stand against Akefia?

Jou, still struggling to get out of Diesel's arms, cried out Malik's name steadily for their old ritual, to show her support and to tell her friend that she could do this. Not that Malik needed it, after everything they'd been through and done together Malik had this in the bag.

The two battling Egyptians charged each other and everyone watched with baited breath.


End file.
